Several existing missile systems use full three-axis autopilots in their guidance implementation. Even most low cost systems utilize inner loop stabilization or roll axis gyroscopes on board the missile. Advantages of deleting these gyroscopes from missile borne equipment include the obvious cost advantage and also include removal of the acceleration limitation imposed on the missile to preclude gyro damage or malfunction during high "G" launch.